Lee Sung Jong
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Sungjong. *'Nombre: '이성종 / Lee Sung Jong *'Profesión: '''Cantante y Modelo *'Apodos:' Jjong, Jjongie, MilkyJong *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Gwangju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''179cm *'Peso: 52kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Signo zodiacal: Virgo *'''Signo zodiacal chino: Gallo *'Agencia:' Woollim Entertainment Programas de TV *2013: "JTBC High Society" Ep 75, 76. *2013: "Ask in a box" *2013: "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013: TrunQ Korea *2013: MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2012: Infinite Ranking King *2012: Idol Wrestling *2012: Mnet Ranking King *2012: Weekly Idol *2012'': KBS Gag Concert'' *2012: MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2011: Birth of a Family *2011: Strong Heart *2011: Happy Together *2011: Sesame Player 2 *2011: Weekly Idol *2011: E Channel Life or Death Situation 1% *2011: KBS "Family Ties" *2011: Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite *2011: Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *2011: The Beatles Code *2011: KBS Gag Concert *2011: MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *2010: You're my oppa *2010: Goguma *2010: Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010: Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010: MBC "Quiz That Changes The World" (SungYeol, SungJong) *2010: Infinity Girls *2010: KBS "Star Golden Bell" *2010: KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *2010: MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *2010: MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *2010: MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) Videos Musicales *'2010:' "Run" - Epik High, como el pianista del grupo. *'2013:' BAAAM - Dynamic Duo - (Bailando) Anuncios *Galaxy player 5.8 (ver video) *Elite Uniform (Con IU) (Ver video) *EDIQ Edition Unique (2012) (Ver video) *Elite's School Uniform - (con F(x) ) *FILA (2013) (Ver video) *NatuurPOP (ver video) *NIKE 1st Look (ver video) *Pepsi (ver video) *Canon CF (ver video) *Nature Republic ACUA (ver video) *Elite (2013) (ver video) Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop:' INFINITE **'Posición:' Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Educacion:' **Universidad Daekyung *'Familia: '''Un hermano menor, Seongyu (3 años menor) *'Idiomas:' Coreano e inglés. *'Hobbies:' Ver películas (en especial las de terror), escuchar música, tocar el piano, leer. *'Modelo a seguir: 'Epik High y Michael Jackson. *'Religion: 'Cristiano. *'Fanclub: 'Sungels. *'Compañeros de habitación: 'Myungsoo, Sunggyu, Manager. *Su primer compañero de habitación fue Hoya, actualmente comparte habitación junto a Hoya cuando están en el extranjero. *Es considerado un Flower Boy en Corea. *Sus caracteristícas son tener un rostro femenino y un cuerpo muy delgado, su cintura mide 59cm. A pesar de su complexión física ha demostrado ser muy fuerte cuando juega con sus hyungs. *Suele ser comparado con una mujer por lo cual se molesta mucho. *Su personalidad es tierna, juguetona, suele hacer berrinche, tiene mucho aegyo y es muy dedicado a las fans, en su vida real es mucho más maduro y procura no llamar tanto la atención cuando está fuera del escenario, se le suele encontrar perdido en su propio universo. Tiene acciones muy femeninas para un chico, y demasiado masculinas para una una chica. *En el programa Infinite, You're My Oppa!, le dijieron que parecía una chica y que podía debutar como una. *Quedó en el puesto #1 del top 20 de idols más hermosos que una chica (''MBC Music Talk MaBling: Top 20 Male Idols Prettier than Girls) superando a Taemin, Heechul, Hongki, Minho, etc. *Él se considera a si mismo como más hermoso que los grupos de chicas, también sus Hyungs lo consideran más bonito que cualquier chica. *Es el miembro más popular entre las 'noonas'. *Ha parodiado multiples canciones de grupos de chicas. *Su primer beso fue con Hwang Bo en el programa "Midnight Idol". *Sobre el estrés él dice: "Yo alivio mi estrés viendo películas que hielan la sangre (películas de terror), los hyungs no pueden verlas porque ellos son muy asustadizos" *Él y Hoya son quienes más leen del grupo, él lee novelas mientras Hoya lee sobre psicología. *En una entrevista afirmó que las integrantes de SNSD, Taeyeon y Seohyun, así como la integrante de KARA, Goo Hara, asistieron a la misma escuela secundaria que él, debido a esto son cercanos. También ha demostrado ser muy cercano a Amber y Luna de F(x), Hwayoung , ex-integrante de T-ara y Dasom de SISTAR. *Parodió 'Magic Girl' de Orange Caramel junto a DongHo de U-Kiss y Dongjoon de ZE:A, formando 'Milk Caramel'. Durante su parodia de 'Magic Girl' llevó el mismo vestido que Nana, dejando a la audiencia impresionada por su buena figura. *En Music Bank bailó "Be My Baby" de Wonder Girls junto a KwangHee ZE:A, Shindong de Super Junior, Mir de MBLAQ y Hyunmu. (Ver Video). *Es el favorito de Myungsoo para tomarle fotos, en ocasiones posa para él otras veces solo le deja, Myungsoo dice que Sungjong es más guapo que él por ello aunque no pose siempre sale perfecto. *Se dió un beso con Sung Yeol cuando presentaban Trouble Maker. Video *Es el segundo más alto del grupo, después de Sungyeol, sin embargo la agencia decidió editar su perfil. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment